


“crucifixion of youth”

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, I sure don't - Freeform, OR IS IT, Poetry, Sex, War, ambiguous subject, is it, or something else?, poem, who fucking knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	“crucifixion of youth”

unholy  
innocence is gone  
these men are far too young


End file.
